The affixing of ornaments such as beads and sequins to fabric is a time-consuming, labor intensive operation in the garment industry. Originally each individual ornament was hand sewn. At present strings of ornaments are available having threads which run the length of the underside of the string. These strings present a considerable cost saving in that they permit the sewer to quickly attach a large number of ornaments. However, the strings must still be sewn by hand.
In addition, when strings of ornaments are sewn on by hand in a fixed shape, constant attention must be given to its shape. This also represents considerable labor costs.
The present invention is an improved method for affixing adornments to fabric that alleviates the high labor cost of hand sewing, and allows strings of ornaments to be used as a separate unit with a rigidity of their own.